A New Form
by Minq
Summary: A boy living a overwhelming and violent life gets a new chance to live with freedom.


A New Form

-"Speech"  
-'Telepathy'

Ch1

The night sky above displayed a wide gateway to the universe as a lone boy, sitting on a bench in an empty park, simply thought. He thought about his life, his family, his friends, but most of all the problem he was facing.

The early morning hours were no time to be outside, but Gavin could simply not take anymore. His drunk, abusive father, his psychopath of a mother, and in its entirety the home he lived in was viewed as a hell by him. He had gotten into yet another fight with his father about absolutely nothing, his father being the alcoholic sadistic man he was. His wife, Gavin's mother, taking her spouse's side of course and scolded Gavin for whatever possible thing he did wrong. Gavin had to escape, with scars that racked his body to the newly drawn blood that dripped from his forehead. So he ran, and ran, and ran from the yells of his parents behind him, intent on leaving everything, his entire house he could not call a home. As he ran sobs escaped him, he didn't know what to do. A fifteen year old boy could not make it on his own, not in this state. He kept running until he was out of breath and found himself next to a wooden bench, surrounded by a town park.

Several street lights and headlights could be seen slightly through the tree branches that enclosed the park. The park itself, however, was completely dark save for the moonlight that shined brightly over everything. Gavin's sobs and tears had stopped and dried. And now he could only look at the sky and think, his dark brown hair dripping slightly with moist blood that soon dried right above his brown eyes. Gavin simply continued to search the moon for answers to his life from the heavenly body. Why him? Why did this all have to happen to him? Why couldn't his life be filled with happiness, joy, and love but instead was filled with anger, hatred, and violence? But there was no anger in his eyes, there was simply a deep, concentrated question. Nothing good ever happened to him, but why couldn't it?

'It can...' a light voice said sadly and quietly, leading Gavin to think he was hearing things and he shook his head.

'You're not hearing things.' the voice said.

This time, Gavin looked around, paranoid, searching for the source of the voice in his head who was apparently reading his mind.

"Who...who's there?" Gavin squeaked out fearfully, unable to find who the voice belonged to.

'Do not be alarmed, I'm only here to help you.'

Gavin considered taking off running but was frozen in place, panic running through his mind.

"Wh... what...? Show yourself!" Gavin said with a lack of cofidence, fearing for his life.

'Very well' the voice replied again, which Gavin was now able to distinguish the voice as female.

In a flash of light, a floating pink figure revealed itsself in front of the boy, causing him to flinch slightly before staring in amazement at who was before him. He was speechless looking at the creature he had only seen in his childhood memories.

"M...Mew?" Gavin stuttured, incrediculous. The creature gave a quaint nod before the young boy continued "But... Pokemon aren't supposed to exist... its just a TV show!" he finished, obviously dumbfounded.

Mew gave a little chuckle and replied 'Well on this world... no, they aren't, but on mine, of course they do!' which was promptly followed by a few happy acrobatic flips in mid-air.

Gavin was at a loss of words, hundreds of questions he wanted to ask racing through his mind.

'Let's not worry about questions for now, what is important is that we get you out of here safe and sound.' Mew said, reading the boy's mind.

"How di..." he started, but just left it alone and moved to the more serious thing at hand "What do you mean get me out of here? Why am I special?" Gavin asked, wondering if this was all a dream. "How are you even here?!"

Mew just replied simply 'The aura emanating from you is one of the purest and strongest I have ever sensed. I sensed it even from my own world because of my powerful psychic powers,' she paused, 'also, you seem to be in deep distress.' Mew finished, frowning at the boy's current state. Before he could reply, however, Mew quickly said 'I need your permission to bring you to my home, the World of Pokemon, also named Earth just as here. I believe you can live a better life there. Doing this, however, may make some... changes, to you.'

Gavin took a good ten seconds to proccess all of the information he had just recieved, realizing how much he wanted to escape this place. "What do you mean by changes?"

'Well...' Mew began. 'Although there are humans on my home world as well as here, me bringing you to my world could cause you to change into... a pokemon.'

Gavin blinked. "A pokemon? What?"

Mew gave a quick shrug. 'Only Arceus knows why... oh... and one more thing.' Mew paused, gaining the moment a few seconds of suspense. 'Because of the powerful aura you radiate, you may become... a legendary pokemon as well... which means you would become my brother as well as the brother of all the legendaries, and an adopted son of Arceus.'

Gavin knew all about legendary pokemon from the tv show he watches all the time, but the thought of him becoming one was almost too much. "There's no way this is happening." Gavin said, looking up to the skies.

'I know it's hard to imagine, so... allow me to demonstrate.' Mew said.

Before Gavin was given the chance to reply, the world he knew melted away from him and his mind became linked with Mew's, who showed him images of his future.

He was flying through space, stars bright all around him, but one body shined above them all. It was green and blue, and looked like a beautiful pearl. The scene quickly flashed to the surface of the Earth, revealing the back of a lone green and white dragon, with sapphire blue eyes and the same color triangular symbol, facing the most beautiful garden Gavin had ever witnessed. In the middle of the garden, a fountain holding a glowing, dark blue sphere could be seen. The dragon moved closer to the sphere and saw a glowing blue wisp of light, bowing its head in a sign of respect. As the dragon turns to his left, he is met with two similar dragons, but instead of green, they were blue and red. They were smiling, and in a few moments they said, together...

"Welcome home."

The image faded quickly, making Gavin gasp and clutch his chest, breathing heavily and deeply. Mew just floated there, looking at him.

"Those two... they were... Latios and Latias?" Gavin asked, knowing full well who the two dragons he had seen in the vision were. Mew gave a slight nod, leading to Gavin's next question.

"Who was the other Latios there, the green one?"

Mew gave a genuine smile as she looked at the boy and said,

'That was you.'

A/N

Hey guys this was the start to my very first story so please leave some feedback for me! Thanks!

-Minq


End file.
